


Harry Potter and Staying True to His Reflection

by ForeverSeverusSnape



Category: Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adorable Harry, Beautiful Harry, Dumbledore Bashing, Eventual Master of Death, Except the twins, F/M, Father(Severus)-Son(Harry) Relationship, Harry and Draco friendship, M/M, Manipulative Dumbledore, Other, Past and Current, Shy Harry, Smart Harry, Weasley Family Bashing, bill and charlie, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 03:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8517079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverSeverusSnape/pseuds/ForeverSeverusSnape
Summary: He could always tell truth from lie. So when he finally entered the Wizarding World he decided to play a giant game of chess himself, without manipulating the players and being true to himself. Read as Harry Potter enters the world he read in the minds of others, finds out the truth about both Light and Dark, and when he does, which side will he pick, the side that would manipulate him through false friendship and war ending in his death, or the side that would allow him to be with his family. Read as Harry thrives in all Magick of Olde and becomes the one and only Master of Death. Follow Harry through his discoveries, dreams, friendships, and love from family and lover like no other.Please note I do not own Harry Potter or any works from Charmed, this is FanFiction, I'm just writing something I can read and enjoy later.





	1. The End of the Wait

Little Whinging in Surrey, was having a rather well rested quiet night, but if you went further and looked for Privet Drive you would find that a small, shy, and rather adorable individual residing at number 4 was having another night of hunger pains.

Letting out another quiet sigh in the little cupboard under the stairs, Harry had to wonder why he had to suffer under the treatment of his relatives. Oh, he knew why he was suffering another night being locked up in his cupboard without food, but sometimes he thought it was pointless that his aunt and uncle wanted to forget what he had done at the zoo on Dudley’s birthday. Vanishing the glass of the snakes built in tank was the highlight of his day, and quite frankly he knew what had caused it. Magic. Though his uncle would not allow him to even think the word if he knew he was doing so, but then again what he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him. Well that is what he allowed his uncle to think. His aunt knew better. He knew his aunt was starting to suspect that he knew he could do magic, but she would never ask the question to how he knew, out of fear. Harry was rather a smart child, he knew when to keep secrets and how to hide things, he knew how to find out the truth and to see it for himself, he knew how to manipulate situations to his liking and he knew when he was being taken advantage of. He may not yet be 11, though his birthday was not far off, he was mostly looking forward to his Hogwarts letter.

Hogwarts would have the information he needed. Hogwarts would give him instruction on things he already knew and things he had yet to learn. He still remembered the first time he had done accidental magic, well that is what he had read off his aunt’s mind from looking her in the eye for a few short seconds. He had been weeding the back garden and preparing the soil to plant the seedlings his aunt wanted in the garden that year, but he couldn’t find the watering can to water the seedlings with, and he didn’t want to chance using the hose in case he would have flooded the seedlings, and seemingly out of nowhere the watering can floated from a distance to where he stood shocked at what he was witnessing, his natural instincts were screaming at him to grab hold of the watering can in case any one that shouldn’t know would notice. Looking down in the watering can thinking it all a strange dream, water started to procreate from the bottom of the watering can until it was full. He hadn’t known what had happened but had decided that it was a blessing in disguise and turned around to head back to where the seedlings where waiting for him and noticed his aunt looking at him through the kitchen window with a look that said many things in volumes. Harry had looked his aunt in the eyes and without realising what he was doing, he could read her thoughts, at that moment he had learnt that what he had done was accidental magic like what his mother had done many times before she went to Hogwarts. He had looked away from his aunt pretending that maybe she didn’t see all the while knowing that she had, and that he had many questions. Questions that would go unanswered under the roof he was living in.

After that time Harry had experimented many times with his magic to see if he could do anything else and if he could, what else could he do. He had let his imagination go wild. He had managed to find out many secrets from his aunt, all he had to do was bring up a subject he knew was something his aunt was not comfortable about, such as his parents, and most especially his mother. His aunt hated his mother all because she had had magic and she didn’t. When his mother was thought about his aunt would often think of a boy she had hated as well, one Severus Snape that had lived down the road from them when they were children, she had mocked him many times when he was in the presence of her sister, but when Harry skimmed her thoughts of Severus he found that he had many things in common with Severus. Abuse. He found out his aunt was bitter about their parents being so proud of his mother being a witch and going off to Hogwarts learning about Magic, she seemed to be bitter about his mother's beauty as well. And his mother's beauty was something to behold, it was from that moment on that Autumn became his favourite season as the red leaves reminded him of his mother. Such petty things to be bitter about, is what Harry always thought about when it came to his aunt. Though he thought it was rather stupid that his aunt and uncle had made up a bunch of stories to tell him about his parents, being a drunk, being a whore, and dying in a car crash. Seriously, did they really expect him to believe such rubbish forever, he knew his uncle thought he would, after all his uncle was willing to stamp out the magic from his very bones, and called it ‘unnatural’, ‘dangerous’, ‘freakish’ and an ‘abomination’. Well Harry would never think of his Magic as such, it was a Gift, a promise, a blessing and all things good in this world, at least to him it was, and he was sure that Magic could be used for Evil, as that was the reason he was here in the first place. His aunt always thought many things when he brought up his parents, but when he had first asked her how they had died, her first thought was of a letter which was signed by an individual named Albus Dumbledore, and in that letter it had mentioned they were his last living relatives, and that his parent’s had been murdered by a Dark Wizard. She would then lie about his parents in fear that he would be just like his mother, strange, and a freak.

Over the years Harry had learned all he could from the minds of his relatives. Even from the minds of other individuals. Dudley’s mind for example was a playground for Harry, as he would need to know when next he had to run away from Dudley and his friends in school when they thought it would be fun to play ‘Harry Hunting’. Though there was one day he had thought to use his magic to get away from Dudley’s gang and to find a safe place, he had been training his Magic for a few months by then so he wasn’t too sure if one could use their Magic that way, but he had been wrong. When he had hid in the shadows behind some trash cans all he thought at that moment was to be somewhere that Dudley and his gang could not reach, and in a few shorts seconds he had found himself on the roof of the school, still hiding within the shadows looming over the roof from the trees surrounding the grounds. He had also learnt that Mrs Figg, his babysitter, was in fact a squib from the Wizarding world that was sending a certain Albus Dumbledore, leader to an organisation called The Order of the Phoenix, letters containing information all about his life with the Dursley’s. He had read her mind so many times that he had not noticed that his ability to read one's mind had not only gotten stronger that he didn’t even need to look at their eyes to enter their mind anymore, but his eyes had somehow managed to conjure auras around every individual he came in contact with. He wasn’t too sure if his Magic had adapted to the situation or if it was a natural ability like his mind reading. A person's aura told him many things; whether they were speaking the truth or half of it, whether they were manipulating him, what type of intent they had, and if they were Magical or not, some individuals had more than one colour to their auras, which had confused him greatly, though he found that his Magic would give him the knowledge he needed to know, which was strange, but he accepted it and was thankful for it.

He found it was thrilling to know that his Magic was so very excepting of him and his wishes. Though at this point he really wished he knew why he couldn’t procreate food out of the particles in the air so he could at least have some sort of substance, though he imagined it was very much due to the fact he didn’t know how to create food out of nothing. Like the time he had tried to twist and turn the particles in the air to create gold, it didn’t quite work and later he realised it was because he didn’t have the knowledge needed, so he had gone to the library the next day when his uncle was at work and his aunt had taken Dudley out for a movie and shopping for new clothes for his “growing” self. Dudley was getting bigger and bigger and he wasn’t talking about height. The library had been a bit far for him to walk and he didn’t want his relatives to find out he had left his cupboard in case he would be found out, so instead he had thought about the tree, to which he had sat under whilst doing a light shop for his aunt, that was outside the library at the back where no one would notice him, and the next moment a tight feeling took over him and then it was gone. He had opened his eyes and found himself under that very tree. He had spent the better half of the next hour getting a library card and searching for the books he needed, he had even grabbed a fantasy novel, Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of The Ring. The librarian had signed his books out for him and off he went to his tree and thought of his cupboard and had found he was back. Since his first trip to the library he had been hundreds of times, it didn’t matter his age the librarians had let him take out all sorts of books even the type of books a child should not read. It was also helpful that his capacity to read anything and everything and still retain all that information was staggering. He could remember everything he had read, word for word, it was brilliant and exhilarating. All that knowledge, anything and everything he wanted to know was all up there. He had also found that meditation was helpful for retaining all that knowledge and was easier to remember when he did meditate. He knew his mind and what it looked like, he knew his magic and what it felt like. His mind was a reflection of himself, literally, maybe he was being arrogant but he felt that if he could enter one's mind and read their thoughts then there could be others that could do the same. His mindscape had taken weeks to create. He was rather proud of it too. If one were to enter his mind they would find a room in the shape of a decagon, a ten-sided room, of mirrors. No matter where you were to look all you would see was yourself. Each side was a mirror, top to bottom, ceiling and floor. Each mirror was an entrance to some place different which contained a different subject. All you had to do was touch the selected mirror, channel your true intent and walk through the mirror.

Harrys favourite mirror would be the Mirror of Knowledge, when you would walk through the Mirror of Knowledge, you would find yourself walking out of a portrait, a portrait that was identical to one other. His Mirror of Knowledge was a library, an identical image of The U.S Library of Congress within Washington D.C. It wasn’t just one library, it was two. Harry had fashioned a path very much like The rose Line of Paris which if you knew what to look for, you would follow and it would lead you to the door to The British Library, the door being another mirror within a portrait, unless you knew what you were looking for you would never see the mirror in which to enter. Yes, he was rather proud of his mindscape and he look forward to the day he may share it with another.

Harry's next thought came to a halt as there was moment upstairs, signalling that his aunt and uncle were now awake, that had meant he had had no sleep, great all he bloody well needed. He just knew that his aunt would come stomping down the stairs, rap on his door and demand he make them all breakfast and be given none of the food he had to slave over their cooker to make them. Letting out another resigned sigh he prepared himself, and aunt Petunia did just what he though.

Petunia rapped on her nephew's door and unlatched his door, “UP, get up! You’re making a full English breakfast, I’ll not have my Dudders starve.” Petunia walked off to keep herself busy and away from her nephew. She had a sinking feeling that today would be a decided factor in all their lives and quite frankly she didn’t like the feeling she was getting.

Harry was about to exit his cupboard when his cousin came storming down the stairs letting dust fall onto his make shift bed, his hair and glasses, his blasted glasses, he was going to do something about those soon. Dudley came stomping passed and pushed him back into his cupboard and slammed his door closed all the while running away shouting, “Too slow!”.

Harry removed himself from his cupboard, walked to the kitchen and started to gather everything he needed to prepare his relatives breakfast, he set up the table, and then plated their food, and watched as both his uncle and cousin stuffed their faces as if they were pigs, his aunt ate normally so he wasn’t too disgusted.

Just as Harry was clearing the table he heard the post come through the mail slot and his relatives were bickering about who should get it, and of course he lost as per usual. When he went to pick up the post from the floor he noticed that out of the two letters and postcard there, that in fact one letter was for him. Walking back to his uncle to hand him his post, he smirked, knowing what was to come next, he had not realised that Dudley saw said smirk and started to panic not knowing the reason for it.

Dudley watch his cousin hand the post to his father, and then noticed that he kept a letter in his hand that was addressed to him, who would write to Harry, he had no friends, he made sure of it. Harry was about to walk away and Dudley didn’t like the look on his cousins face and thinking his father could sort the ‘freak’ out again he grabbed the letter out of Harry's hand and ran to his father, “Daddy look, someone sent a letter to the freak.”

Dudley didn’t see it but Harry did. Harry noticed how his aunt had become tense and how his uncle looked at the letter. They knew why it was sent to him and from who or more specifically where it had come from.

This did not dent Harry's plans though, and looking at his uncle he said, “Ah, ah, ah uncle.” Waving his index finger side to side with a smirk on his face his uncle, aunt and cousin all look him dead in the face. “That letter is addressed to me and we both know from where it came and the reason why I received it, no more lies uncle, aunty, I already know.” Harry looked at their faces and their expressions of disbelief and fear, he carried on, “I’ll be taking that letter now.” He clicked his fingers and the unopened letter appeared between his index finger and thumb of his right hand, looking at their faces again and the look of understanding flashing through their eyes, Harry once again addressed them, “I’ll be taking my letter with me and I’ll be going to buy the items on the list, I have no need for your money or your assistance.” Looking directly at his aunt this time, “I’ll be going to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Harry looked at his aunt and uncle, he was faking his confidence all the way and taking advantage of their silence.

“I’m asking nicely, well telling actually. I will be going to collect anything and everything required of me in the letter tomorrow, so please do not stop me. I’m sure you will have a much better year as soon as I go to Hogwarts after all it’s a boarding school, you won’t need to look after me all that much.” Doing his best at selling himself and his future school.

Silent was the house of 4 Privet Drive. Before all hell broke loose.


	2. Authors Note

Right hello.

I know I know it sucks this is not a chapter.

 

Now DONT even think about panicking. This is NOT on hiatus, this is NOT abandoned and this is NOT for adoption.

 

I'm having a little trouble with the third chapter, now I had basically finished the third chapter and it seemed pretty good, but I went back to it last week and I was not happy with it, it wasn't what I wanted it to be, so I deleted and started again. It's half way, it's on it's seventh page and still not quite right.

 

Of course you may have noticed I have posted a few other stories, these are one's that actually do have two or three chapters already on my pc, so that's okay. But this one and the other main two, HP/CT and HP/L, these are going to be long fanfictions, not short ones, these are going to be over 10 chapters at least, AT LEAST! So what I'm doing is asking for a little help and patience.

 

I want to ask you my readers, the one's that check weekly for an update and then feel disappointed that there is none, or the one's that say they can wait and get excited when I say this week and it doesn't happen.

 

I want you to tell me what you expect from this story, what your hoping to get, what you would like to read, I want your honest opinions on what you would like to read. So give it to me. You all have one month from the update to give me your opinions. There will, and this time I'm not breaking this promise, there will be an update before the end on July.

 

My other fanfictions are coming along nicely, and when I say that, I mean it. I know where they are going because they are less than 10 chapters, or even 5. I can even tell you what you can expect within the next coming weeks, as there will either be new chapters to my new works, or new works. There will be new chapters this weekend for some of them because they already have a second chapter and third chapter, I'm just going to update ever week with those works, like an added surprise.

 

This is what I have been working on so far, and also there's going to be a poll at the end of this for one of my works:

 

My main one's having more than 10 chapters that I'm having difficulty with, but have not given up on yet:

Harry Potter/Severus Snape

Harry Potter/Cole Turner (Charmed)

Harry Potter/Lincoln (The 100)

 

Next are the one's that have more than one chapter saved on pc:

Harry Potter/Chuck Bass (Gossip Girl)

Harry Potter/Felix (Twilight/Breaking Dawn)

Harry Potter/Eric (Divergent)

Harry Potter/Cinna (The Hunger Games)

 

Next are the one's that have one chapter and/or I'm still half way in the first chapter:

Harry Potter/Draco (Clash of the Titans)

Harry Potter/Lucius Malfoy

Harry Potter/Percival (Fantastic Beasts)

Harry Potter/Riven (Winx Club)

Harry Potter/Alistair (Twilight/Breaking Dawn)

Harry Potter/Thranduil (The Hobbit)

Harry Potter/Iroh (The Last Airbender movie, not animated series, I prefer the good looking Iroh)

Harry Potter/Loki (Avengers)

Harry Potter/Mino (The Maze Runner)

Harry Potter/Chato Santana/El Diablo (Suicide Squad)

Harry Potter/Xerxes (One Night with the King)

Harry Potter/Wolverine (X-Men)

Harry Potter/Kyouya (Ouran High Host Club)

Harry Potter/Clark Kent (Smallville)

Harry Potter/Ibiki Morino (Naruto)

Now here are the two I'm debating with:

Harry Potter/? (Kuroko no Basket)

Harry Potter/? (Tranformers/Tranformers:Age of Extinction)

 

So there you have it.

These are what keep me up at night.

 

I have sort of lost my muse when it comes to my main three, but writing the others sometimes gives me ideas for the main three, and then I debate and change the story and so forth and so on.

 

So come one readers, I know you want to help.

 

Next up is the poll.

I'm doing a crossover with Harry Potter and Kuroko no Basuke, don't know it, look it up, I love it.

It's basically about Harry running away from the WW after Voldys resurrection. He has been betrayed by the Light side and has a convo with Voldy after he's been given a new body (remember this all happens literally in the grave yard so Harry's still around 14). Harry has always been interested in basketball after watching it once before so he's decided he's going to run away in a manner of speaking and make a new life for himself if Voldy can promise him one thing. He agrees and well Harry tells Voldy he'll be moving to Japan to play basket ball and one day meet the GoM's, Voldy wishes him luck and to let him know if he ever needs his assistance with anything. (And yes Cedric still dies, sorry, I needed something official to make Harry just give up on the Wizarding World).

Harry makes a life for himself in Japan and at the age of 16 joins the Seirin Basketball team. Harry has many talents in basketball and is only ever put in the game when they are desperate, that is what he asked for, he has all the talents of the Gom's as well as Kuroko but doesn't really use them. He has his own talent which he is proud of and worked hard on improving to such perfection that his talent has no flaw, (I'm not telling you what it is), his first game that he plays in is against Kirisaki Dichi High, Kiyoshi is taken out of play and Harry replaces him, of course Kirisaki Dachi thinks this is pathetic as Harry looks rather feminine and has long hair tied up in a ponytail. Makoto Hanamiya mocks him for being a girl and Harry takes that as a compliment and sort of flirts with Hanamiya. Harry takes his place on the court and like Kiyoshi gets badly hurt, but never complains or looks as if he is in pain.

During all this Voldy (looking like a Tom), and Severus are watching the game. (Since Severus has finally chosen his side, and well both what to know how Harry is, and it took Tom a while to find Harry).

Kirisaki Dachi think they have Harry where they want him, but Harry tells Hanamiya that he was an abuse victim turned survivor, and he can do all the damage they like but he's had worse and was never taken to hospital to heal. Hanamiya of course is not too sure about Harry anymore.

Harry gives Kuroko the sign he needs and the game turns around. Harry does his signature move once Hanamiya starts to take the game seriously, not knowing that he has just caught the attention of certain members of the Gom's.

Now what I want your help on is who should Harry be partnered with. I was think Murasakibara, I like him, a lot. So I'm holding a poll, you can pick and choose between any of the GoM's or certain team members from the GoM's teams, no one from Seirin, sorry. You can pick someone from Kirisaki Dachi as well if you'd like.

 

Comment and let me know who you choose, and then finally once the last vote is in I can post the first two chapters of that fiction. The vote will stay open until the 11sth of July, one month from today.

 

Lots of love, ForeverSeverusSnape.


End file.
